monstergirlencyclopediafandomcom-20200222-history
Mucus Toad
Encyclopedia Entry: A toad-like Monster covered in mucus to maintain its wet body. They possess great jumping power in their well-developed hind legs, and for the most part they move by hopping rather than walking. Because their hands and feet have suckers, they can stick to walls and ceilings. They inhabit wet places such as wetlands, and when they spot a Human man who may serve as prey, they extend their long mucus-covered tongue; Using it to pull him close and capture him. As apparent from their moist eyes, they have lustful and stubborn personalities. Once a man is in their sights they are extremely persistent, and they will most definitely try to capture and violate him. All of their bodily fluids such as sweat, saliva, and vaginal secretions are mucus. When their mucus-covered palms stick to a man's penis as they caress it, or when their sticky tongue covered in saliva wraps around his penis and strokes it as they perform orally, the pleasure induced is enough to fool a man into believing he is penetrating a vagina; and they will relentlessly slurp up his Spirit Energy. During intercourse, they prefer the cowgirl position. When they straddle a man's hips, they make their own hips bounce, as if hopping, causing the sound of their bodies crashing together and the sound of splattering mucus to resound. With their vagina sticky from slimy secretions engulfing a penis and persistently coiling around it, if they raise their hips, strings of mucus will stretch from it. Then when semen spews out, every last drop will be caught and greedily absorbed into their body due to the mucus. Every time they move their hips up and down, mucus is rubbed into the penis. This mucus, which is infused with their Demonic Energy, is slightly toxic, and has the function of boosting a man's sexual stamina. For example, even after ejaculation, an erection will not subside, instead, its size and hardness will increase the more a man has sex with them. Additionally, if a man they recognize as their husband has his mouth nearby, they'll behave almost like a toad reflexively seizing prey and spontaneously kiss him, plunging their tongue deep inside. And if their husband's penis is within their field of vision, they'll either suck on it, or straddle his hips and spontaneously initiate sex. Their mucus increases in viscosity according to their attachment and affection towards their husband. Once they get their husband's member inside them, they will not let go, and they will continue having sex until both of them pass out from the pleasure and their hips become unable to move. In slight doses, their mucus will only incite sexual desire, but if a human woman ingests a large amount of it, it may cause monsterization. They aren't a race that actively assaults women, but should someone insult or inflict harm on them or their husband, they will exhibit their natural sticky disposition and attempt to rub large amounts of mucus into the woman's body and inside their mouth with their slimy tongue. A woman won't immediately change into a monster from this, but her saliva will become sticky like mucus, and her mouth will become restless. She'll start to lick inside her own mouth and around her lips, making lewd wet noises. A woman in such a state will reflexively kiss a man she is fond of, and she may extend her tongue towards his nether region. The spirit energy acquired then will often completely change her into a monster. Additionally, a woman may also reflexively kiss a close member of the same sex, in which case the damage from monsterization may spread. Kenkou's Notes EN= This time's monster girl is “mucus toad”, a toad girl who I feel turned out unexpectedly freaky. When directly translated, the name is “mucus toad”, and since they're toads, it seems their specialty is jumping (on top of men).Mucus Toad |-|JP= 今回の魔物娘は「ミューカストード」　思いのほか人外度が高くなった気がするカエル娘です。 名前を直訳すると粘液ガエルで、カエルだけあって（男の上で）飛び跳ねるのが得意らしいです。 Image Gallery For the full gallery, please refer to the fanart hub Encyclopedia Pages= Mucus_Toad_English_1.png|Current Revision English Encyclopedia Page Mucus_toad.jpg|Current Revision Japanese Encyclopedia Page |-|Old Encyclopedia Pages= ... |-|Official MGE Artwork= ... |-|Fan Artwork= Mono_mucus_inside.png|Art by Monorus 1440098180497.jpg|Art by Loen Mucus toad censor.png|By http://gelbooru.com/index.php?page=post&s=view&id=2971434 barbariank IQxDV1i.jpg|Recolor by Naju Silver b8534113c76ba7b092c219bd73aa3899.png 54859559_p1_master1200.jpg|By http://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=manga&illust_id=54859559 Ittla Dat Boi MGE version.jpeg|By TheToxicGemstone 1597c2fbee46e9f409f3c59485a804e5.png|By http://monor.us/post/127899251843/mucus-toad-from-monster-girl-encyclopedia monorus mucus_toad_by_liresline-d9r72h2.png|By http://liresline.deviantart.com/art/Mucus-Toad-589875014?q=gallery%3Aliresline%2F54029866&qo=16 liresline NSFW Warning.png|By http://gelbooru.com/index.php?page=post&s=view&id=2978870 tinnies NSFW Warning.png|Pic from http://www.dlsite.com/maniax/work/=/product_id/RJ183506 CG set 1_235.jpg|Pic from http://www.dlsite.com/maniax/work/=/product_id/RJ183506 CG set tumblr_nxthnk4QbJ1twoqmyo1_r1_1280.jpg|Tomoko frog by http://nerdbayne.deviantart.com/art/Tomoko-Frog-572182944 nerdbayne C4TVLplVUAADIJR.jpg|By https://twitter.com/koburatuisut/status/830023836615602176 1486770758593.png|By http://quadrinaros.deviantart.com/art/Mucus-Toad-14-08-16-628134056 quadrinaros 1487877452922.png|By http://gelbooru.com/index.php?page=post&s=view&id=3572724 barbariank IMG_5403.JPG|Mucus Battletoad by TheToxicGemstone D107mCAWkAAIvQE.jpg mucus.jpg 75317101_p0.jpg|by Kage no Shinobu 75421416 p0.jpg|by Riozoz 76242933_p0.png|by alder EPQHbozW4AEApbs.png|by Barbariank |-|Recolors= MucusToadRecolor1.jpg References __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Mamono Category:Toad Family Category:Amphibian Type Category:Aggressive Category:Lustful